Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a forming device and a forming method.
Description of Related Art
Forming devices that form a metal pipe having a pipe part and a flange part by expansion with the supply of a gas into a heated metal pipe material have been known. For example, a forming device disclosed in the related art is provided with a pair of upper and lower dies, a gas supply part that supplies a gas into a metal pipe material held between the upper die and the lower die, a first cavity part (main cavity) that is formed by combining the upper die and the lower die together to form a pipe part, and a second cavity part (sub-cavity) that communicates with the first cavity part to form a flange part. In this forming device, the pipe part and the flange part can be simultaneously formed by closing the dies and expanding the metal pipe material with the supply of a gas into the metal pipe material.